videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GameGear360
Welcome Hi, welcome to Video Game Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:DSn.png page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Make A Page Of Spectrum 2000, Game Gear 3D, & Game Team - (UTC) NermalTheBunny List of Super Boy games What Is Super Boy? What Is Game Team? Can you add games ported for the Game Team like Lemmings, Prince of Persia and more? The Awesome User Ever! 19:53, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi GameGea360 i was wondering are you allowed to create a video game where the characters curse? If its a no i will not make them curse please answer soon thanks!MrWitherDragon (talk) 18:45, August 11, 2014 (UTC)MrWitherDragon are we allowed to create video game companies?MrWitherDragon (talk) 00:09, August 12, 2014 (UTC)MrWitherDragon Hello Hello, I'm Blindsighter101 from a wiki called Skylanders Fan Wiki, and I wish to ask a few questions. I noticed you recently blocked a troll called CouyZDX, and he is complaining about it on SFW. Sigh........he's been blocked twelve times on that wiki, I'm not kidding -_- But my question is what was he blocked for, because he claims he was just fixing images. Can you please answer when you get the chance? Blindsighter101 15:59, March 15, 2015 (UTC) A wordmark, and deleting a deprecated template Hi, GameGear360! Can we put a wordmark? I already made one , or we can use the logo mockup used on the main page. --'AStranger195' (talk) (guestbook) 08:58, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Also, can you delete the deprecated ? It is obsolete and no longer uses it. --'AStranger195' (talk) (guestbook) 09:21, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Unblock My Main Account The rename of this page I made is only for this YouTube video I made out of Luke Gartrell. Luke Gartrell is a bad user and you should know that. He's not Danny X. HE'S LUKE GARTRELL! HE HATES NORMAL SHOWS AND ADULT SHOWS AND ONLY LIKE BABY SHOWS!! He makes videos out of good users and he's now Oobi G! So please, unblock my main account CouyZDX and block my Video Game Fanon Wiki backup account Gangster Beaks! Gangster Beaks (talk) 17:08, June 26, 2015 (UTC) I was wondering if you could help me figure out if Ubisoft and Microsoft really could make a collaboration. I truly don't know, I'm not as old as you think. Really.Sorry I don't exactly know how the four tildes.--Milkcookiessodachips (talk) 18:04, August 2, 2015 (UTC)milkcookiessodachips--Milkcookiessodachips (talk) 18:04, August 2, 2015 (UTC) I Need Help On How To Make a Page Using a Game Template Is there a page I could do to or it there an example on how to make one. I'm not sure --Milkcookiessodachips (talk) 10:36, August 6, 2015 (UTC)Milkcookiessodachips--Milkcookiessodachips (talk) 10:36, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Excuse me. Can you please delete all the Gannon X pages and all the other pages Doug.scheer has vandalized? WageGannon6 (talk) 14:01, August 19, 2015 (UTC)WageGannon6 Im make a games call "Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat". Help! User Mortadelo All Star keeps editing Super Smash Bros. Crusade without my permission. Please do something about it. Franz122 (talk) 19:50, November 15, 2015 (UTC)Franz122 Hello, my name is Xaypay and I would just like to inform you on a new wikia me and Chris6d have been working on for Watch Dogs Fanon's, come check it out and let the community here know what's up. Still on adjustments there so fill free to start up the fanfictions if you and anyone want. (Watch Dogs related) :) "Jessie, It's In My Bed!" - BigBrudda (talk) 07:51, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Could you delete Lost intrest in this page for me please. MariotheKing (talk) 21:03, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I wanted to know - can the games be anything, they dont need to be part of an exisiting series? MaverickGuest (talk) 16:12, October 16, 2017 (UTC)